Wish you were here
by Kirino Sora
Summary: A medida que el tiempo fluía, tan polifacético, casi contradictorio, Leo se sentía más incapaz de olvidar todo. Lo que era, lo que hizo, lo que sucedió. Pero sobre todo, que el tiempo solo cambiaba lo que se le antojaba. De modo que él nunca vería cumplido su deseo, el que jamás saldría de sus labios.


¡Creía que no terminaría a tiempo! Pero de alguna forma, abusando un poco de la diferencia horaria y poniéndome las pilas, lo he conseguido. A tiempo para el cumpleaños del querido Elliot, que cumple días el 08/08.

Me disculpo previamente por los posibles errores que pueda haber, ya que por el final he ido corriendo, con prisas, y la revisión ha sido más bien poca.

 **Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, sino a la autora, reina del troll, Mochizuki Jun.

* * *

A Leo le inundaba un complejo sentimiento que no hacía sino ahogarle el corazón. En este jardín, dar un paso era como adentrarse en un vergel de las maravillas; y caminar, lo mismo que perderse entre el jubiloso gentío de una concurrida ciudad. En el cielo no adueñaba ninguna nube y las flores se habían abierto, mostrando toda esa belleza al brillante sol.

Era sencillamente perfecto para una fiesta del té.

Qué nostalgia. Sí, lo que traía dentro, oprimiéndole el pecho, era nostalgia; se estaba volviendo más consciente de ello cuanto más caminaba por las mesas hasta perderse en aquel sentimiento que lo ahogaba. Que lo sumergía en profunda calidez.

Un murmullo llegó hasta su oído. La voz procedía de Elliot, a quien llevaba acompañando de mesa en mesa desde hace un buen rato. Tenía el ceño fruncido y no habían dejado de salir refunfuños para sí mismo (Ese enano... ¿Cómo se atreve el organizador de la fiesta estar ausente teniendo presente a sus invitados? ¡Debería darle vergüenza!); no obstante, y Leo lo sabía muy bien, no había por qué preocuparse. Después de todo, siempre tenía algo que destacar –para mal– de todo. En este caso, de Oz Vessalius.

Cuando hallaron al organizador, sin embargo, pareció que esas quejas quedaron olvidadas en alguna parte para discutir entre ellos sobre otras cosas. Como la primera vez, era igual, pero a la vez diferente.

–Ohh, te voy a mostrar algunas de mis verdaderas habilidades en la prueba de rendimiento, canijo.

–¿Huuuh? ¡Pero yo no tengo intención de perder contra un chico que es puro músculo y cerebro!

El ambiente competitivo era igual.

–Pfff... –Leo rio–. Me pregunto qué diría todo el mundo si viera a ustedes dos, un Nightray y un Vessalius, llevarse tan bien.

Los susodichos se miraron entre ellos. Luego, entre risas, chocaron los antebrazos.

Ah, esas risas eran lo diferente.

Tras ese pensamiento, envueltos en aquellas risas y aquella calidez, ellos retornaron a una fiesta que parecía sacada de un precioso sueño, y se sumergieron en ella. Como en la ilusoria ciudad de Sabrie.

 _«¿Por qué dices que es una ilusión? Esa ciudad existió, incluso si no lo viviste con tus propios ojos._

 _Pero entonces, ¿de qué conoces tan bien la ciudad de Sabrie?»_

 **–0–**

A diferencia de la primera fiesta del té, esta vez no hubo la necesidad de esconder a Elliot tras los árboles y tomar el té sobre el césped, bajo la sombra de las hojas, oculto ante la vista del miembro de Pandora que lo buscaba. Esta vez no habían huido imprudentemente de la mansión Nightray en busca de ningún Cazador de Cabezas, sino que poseían una invitación formal por parte de Oz. De modo que estaban allí, de pie entre los demás huéspedes, degustando de nuevo el delicioso sabor del té.

–Aunque tampoco está mal volver a tomar el té bajo los árboles –musitó Leo, más para sí mismo que para Elliot, quien se hallaba conversando con su hermana Vanessa.

Un pequeño soplo acarició el rostro de Leo. Su pelo se agitó con suavidad. Como siempre, estaba hecho un desastre, mas no le resultaba sofocante. Es más, le provocaba un leve cosquilleo en el cuello, las mejillas y los párpados cerrados. Los párpados que cubrían, junto a sus gafas, el color de sus ojos. Y el brillo dorado que se reflejaba en ellos.

Haber nacido con esa luz a su alrededor lo hizo vivir como un raro, y escuchar las constantes voces en su cabeza lo aislaron en un mundo que solo él conocía. No existía ningún otro niño como él con quien compartir las mismas rarezas; era el único en el mundo, por lo tanto, no le quedaba otra que guardarse aquellas interrogantes para sí mismo. Después de todo, nadie sería capaz de entregarle una respuesta.

Leo siempre había sido el raro.

–Oye, Leo.

Y aun así, podía tener cosas en común con alguien.

 _«¿Aun siendo, tal y como tú crees, su antítesis?»_

–¿Qué ocurre, Elliot?

–Eso mismo debería de preguntar yo. Llevas un buen rato en las nubes.

Quizá Elliot no lo expresaba con su habitual franqueza –haciendo comentarios directos, mas preguntas indirectas–, pero Leo entendía qué era lo que intentaba decirle. «¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo?»

–No es nada, solo...

 _«Solo estás alargando el momento»_

«Cállate», le espetó a la voz en su mente. Llevaba un buen rato molestando, desconocía por completo el motivo por el que le hablaba después de tantos años.

 _«Qué cruel eres. Olvidando quién soy»_

–...pensé que es genial que podamos divertirnos de nuevo todos juntos.

 _«O lo correcto sería decir que me estás ignorando. Como en el pasado»_

–Uh...

Por un instante creyó que Elliot había percibido la ligera pausa, así como el leve cambio en su voz, mas acabó sonriendo. Por alguna razón, en el interior de Leo, algo se volvió más ligero. Tal vez, su respiración.

–Entiendo. Vamos a brindar pronto, así que toma. –Y entonces le tendió una nueva taza de té que Leo aceptó.

El color del té era tan claro que era capaz de ver su propio reflejo. Podía verse a él, su pelo desordenado, sus gafas y, más allá de todas esas capas, esos oscuros ojos que hacían reverberar el brillo dorado del aire. El mismo aire que todo el mundo respiraba, y vibraba para transmitir, entre todos, las mismas palabras:

–¡Feliz no-cumpleaños!

Mientras los brazos se alzaban de uno en uno hacia el cielo, alguien tomó por sorpresa la mano libre de Leo. Él no dijo nada, conocía perfectamente al dueño de esa mano. Esa a la que Leo esperó que, si la cogía, podría estar junto a la luz que esta irradiaba. Estar junto a todos, como ahora, respirando un aire que trataba a cada ser vivo como un igual.

Y entonces quizás, solo quizás, algún día conseguiría estar en el mismo mundo que ellos.

 _«¿A pesar de ser la causa de que las cosas terminaran de aquella manera?»_

 **–0–**

Varios minutos habían pasado desde que se alejaron de aquel río donde, debido a la penumbra que descendía sobre ellos, no pudieron montar en barco. Era débil, pero el murmullo del agua todavía inundaba sus oídos pese a la distancia. Durante unos segundos, Leo cerró los párpados para percibir mejor el sonido. Se trataba de un sonido tranquilo y constante, como el balanceo de un metrónomo.

–Es un sonido relajante. –Ante esa observación, Leo no hizo otra cosa que asentir. No podía afirmarlo, pero lo más probable es que Elliot también se había parado a escuchar al igual que él.

Lo que él no podía escuchar era lo que mantenía a Leo inseguro, incapaz de disfrutar de aquella tranquilidad plena.

 _«¿No crees que es hora de acabar con este cuento de hadas?»_

De nuevo, el aire pareció cambiar a favor de aquella molesta voz. Cada vez que sonaba, la brisa se volvía afilada, como si una larga, larga uña se posara por su hombro, pasando por su omóplato para, finalmente, recorrer su espalda entera. Una sensación estremecedora, gélida, que no hacía sino hervirle la sangre.

–¿Leo?

Y sin embargo, era incapaz de ignorarlo del todo.

–Leo, ¿te ocurre algo?

 _«No lo olvides...»_

«Cállate...»

–¡Leo, responde!

 _«Todo esto es obra tuya»_

«¡He dicho que te calles!»

–¡LEO!

Lo primero que hizo el joven tras recobrar sus sentidos fue agarrarse a la manga de Elliot, como si en algún momento se fuera a caer. No notó que había sido zarandeado con brusquedad durante un buen rato –es más, si no lo hubiera oído de Oz justo ahora, jamás habría sabido acerca de lo sucedido– hasta que le invadió una sensación de vértigo. Se asió con más fuerza a su camisa. El abdomen de pronto le empezó a doler con punzante fuerza, como si tuviera algo incrustado, mas no había nada. Podía sentir sus uñas clavadas sobre su piel y su carne. Sentía calor circulando por cada una de sus yemas, diciéndole a gritos que Elliot estaba aquí. Que estaba a su lado, alterado, preguntándole lo que le sucedía en lugar de fijarse en el daño que le provocaba con su agarre.

Sí, Elliot estaba aquí.

 _«¿Él debería estar aquí?»_

–¡Que te calles de una maldita vez, _Levi_!

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que todo esto no era real. Fue entonces cuando el escenario cambió a uno que conocía muy bien. Un escenario teñido de negro donde las brillantes siluetas de blanco volvían a dañarle los ojos. Donde descansaban las voces que durante tanto tiempo escuchó, ignoró, y a quienes se les conoció por el mismo nombre.

Tan pronto como Leo pronunció su nombre lo comprendió todo, y le inundó un complejo sentimiento que no hacía sino ahogarle el corazón.

Ese sentimiento se llamaba nostalgia. Nostalgia de sentir que era el único al que habían dejado en un mundo que no podía compartir con nadie.

 _«Parece que al fin has despertado, Leo Baskerville»_

* * *

La partitura no paraba de marcarle constantemente dónde se equivocaba, pero Leo no hacía mucho esfuerzo por corregir sus errores. En estos momentos, no necesitaba ninguna canción a la que obedecer y tocar como esta indicaba; lo único que deseaba era solo eso, tocar, tocar y tocar. Bien, mal, de forma improvisada, con los dedos de los pies... ¿Qué más daba ahora? Solo quería presionar las teclas y hacer sonar el piano, incluso si se ponía con hacerlo hasta el anochecer para compensar la ausencia de su compañero, que no se hallaba a su izquierda, unido a él.

Pero, irónicamente, eso no era más que un deseo racional; por mucho que intentara descontrolarse, volverse loco, su cuerpo al final trataría de tocar los acordes correctamente, aun careciendo de cinco dedos con los que hacer de ello más llevadero.

Como si con ello evitara destruirse a sí mismo.

Harto de ver la partitura delante de él, Leo la guardó y siguió tocando. No obstante, era como si una maldición fuera cargada tras su espalda; la melodía seguía ahí, sin abandonarle, a pesar de que no leía las notas directamente desde el papel. Prescindía por completo de ellas. Después de todo, se sabía esa canción de memoria. Y sin embargo, no la estaba tocando como debía. Leo era consciente de ello.

Que le faltara un brazo o que faltara él eran meras excusas. Era porque su interior estaba hecho un caos que los acordes también se perdían entre ellos, sumiéndose en un mar de disonancias.

Porque antes, cuando tocaba Statice, aquello que le oprimía el pecho no se encontraba aquí. Aquí, dentro de él, dirigido hacia él...

Ese sentimiento que estaba junto a Leo, asfixiándolo, y sin embargo, dejándolo respirar de vez en cuando para no matarlo.

* * *

El día en que el Núcleo del Abismo recibió un nuevo recipiente con el cual comunicarse, también obtuvo un nuevo nombre. Al principio no supo qué hacer con este; es decir, daba igual cómo se dirigieran a él o ella, no cambiaría su verdadera naturaleza. A pesar de ello, decidieron ponérselo igual. No para hacerle diferente, ni para distinguirle de Oz y Jack Vessalius, ni evitar confundirle con el nombre de Alice. Sino porque tenía derecho a recibir un nombre. Su nombre. El nombre que Glen Baskerville –o Leo, como él prefería ser llamado– le otorgó. En el fondo, se sentía un poco... muy feliz de recibir una identidad. Y lo más importante: era la suya.

Elly, ese era su nombre.

Desde que Elly comenzó a ser conocido como Elly, el joven bajo el nombre de Leo Baskerville solía visitarlo con frecuencia. A veces iba solo, otras lo hacía junto a un hombre de cabellos rubios, muy largos –aunque más adelante se volvieron muy cortos–; y otras ese mismo hombre venía en su lugar, fueran por las razones que fuesen. En cualquier caso, siempre lo visitaba y le acompañaba un rato. Siempre con el fin de volverse más cercanos, de volverse amigos, tal y como decidió aquel día.

Cuando Elly recibía visita, se ponía feliz. Pero cuando Elly estaba solo, se ponía triste. A veces la espera se volvía muy, muy larga; otras veces la espera se volvía muy, muy corta. Todo dependía de él y del poder del Abismo; y de cuánta paciencia era capaz de soportar. Porque cuando se ponía impaciente, parecía como si todo fuera a desmoronarse de nuevo, a ser engullido por la retorcida oscuridad reflejada por la luz. Pero siempre procuraba esperar, porque cada vez que Leo tenía que marcharse, este le prometía regresar lo más pronto posible y se despedía con un «Hasta luego» y una sonrisa de lo más radiante, como las luces de su hogar. Y Elly se aferraba a ese «Hasta luego», a esa promesa que le hacía cada despedida.

Especialmente ahora que resultaba incierto el tiempo que le quedaba.

–Se me está agotando el tiempo, Elly –le confesó una vez, no recordaba cuándo. Era estúpido preguntarse cuándo–. Temo que pronto no seré capaz de visitarte nunca más.

–Entonces, ¿no nos volveremos a ver? –le preguntó a través de su recipiente, el cuerpo donde una vez residió Oz Vessalius y perteneció a Jack.

–Pero no estarás solo otra vez –se apresuró a aclararle–. Dentro de cien años, el nuevo Glen habrá renacido y él será quien continúe visitándote. Puede que no sea yo, sin embargo mi conciencia permanecerá junto a él o ella. No sé cuándo nos volveremos a ver, tal vez la espera sea más larga o más corta. Ni siquiera yo entiendo muy bien cómo funciona el tiempo en el Abismo, si es que posee alguna fuerza que lo condicione, ya sea de una forma y otra. Así que, hasta que regrese, compórtate bien y espéranos, ¿de acuerdo?

Aquella noticia entristeció a Elly, pero para no preocupar a Leo, porque lo quería demasiado como para preocuparlo, contuvo las lágrimas que se formaron en el contorno de sus ojos y asintió en silencio, apretando los labios con fuerza. Ese día su mano revolviendo sus rubios cabellos se sintió más cálida que de costumbre. Pero...

–Bien. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Elly.

… Ese día, sin embargo, su nombre sonó más frío de lo normal.

* * *

La nueva mansión donde frecuentaban los Baskerville se situaba en ninguna parte de los mapas, pero en algún lugar de este país, erigido todavía sobre sus cimientos y sin sucumbir ante el desgaste del tiempo. Ubicada lo más cerca posible de la puerta de los Baskerville, parecía estar jugando a las escondidas con del mundo entero, con la civilización, dándole un aspecto de casa embrujada. Aunque no era de extrañar que diera semejante impresión, pensó Vincent. Después de todo, por fuera lucía eso, desvalida y sin un alma en su interior, con un aspecto igual de espantoso que el interior. Eso, visto desde fuera. La realidad era que, a pesar de la apariencia, había almas habitando en esa mansión. Bueno, actualmente solo quedaba una, sin contar a su hermano Gil y él mismo, y esa alma pertenecía a su amo, Leo Baskerville.

Leo estaba tocando el piano cuando Vincent entró a la mansión. Desde que regresó, pudo reconocer la canción de su hermanastro a pesar de los errores que llevaba cometiendo desde hacía buen rato. Sonaba tan mal que en más de una ocasión quiso entrar en la sala, atravesar el laberinto de libros y papeles que había en ella y tocar aquellos acordes que se saltaba o simplemente ignoraba, como hizo en otras tantas ocasiones; pero se contuvo y permaneció esperando a un lado de la entrada. Primero, porque su amo se enfadaría con él –y quizá lo obligaría a practicar con el instrumento, para que mejorara–; y segundo, porque sabía que no lo hacía a propósito. El tiempo puede que continuara su curso, pero Leo seguía pareciendo joven. Un joven con problemas. No era del todo su culpa.

Fue al rato cuando él decidió entrar en la sala, no sin antes pedir permiso y que su amo se lo concediera. Por supuesto, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, pero Vincent no tenía problema con el desorden, al contrario que su hermano. La canción que sonaba, sin embargo, ya no era Statice, sino otra, desconocida y a la vez conocida.

–Parece que le va todo de perlas, amo.

Leo dejó de tocar y se volvió hacia él.

–Vincent... ¿Acaso esta cara es de alguien a quien le va todo bien, eh? –Frunció el ceño. Ciertamente, no tenía buena cara... ni esperaba que la tuviese.

–Vamos, vamos. Solo ha sido una bromita de nada. –Sonrió. En cambio el rostro de su amo permaneció inalterable–. Cuando te pones así de gruñón me recuerdas inevitablemente a él. Mi querido, pequeño hermanastro...

Leo no dijo nada. Nunca decía nada cada vez que él mencionaba a Elliot. Solo se quedaba como ahora, en silencio. Solo en silencio, sin ninguna expresión que denotara sus pensamientos o emociones al respecto. Ver así a su amo hacía a Vincent suspirar para sus adentros.

–Elly me lo acaba de contar todo. Al parecer te has enfadado mucho con él, por hacer lo que no debía. Y comprendo que estés enojado; si hubiera sido yo, probablemente habría reaccionado igual. Pero sabes, amo, –Se sentó en el taburete junto a él–, no creo que tengas menos culpa que él. Después de todo, no le has contado apropiadamente, no has hablado con él a qué se ha debido tu anterior arrebato de ira. Y por eso lo ha hecho, porque no sabe. Porque nadie le ha explicado, y es tu deber hacerlo.

–Lo sé. Sé perfectamente que me he pasado y que debo ir a disculparme más tarde. Pero ponte en mi lugar por un segundo. Imagina que nada de esto hubiera pasado, que de pronto vivieras en un mundo donde jamás sucedió toda esta tragedia y vivieras felizmente con Gilbert, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Pero sabes que, en el fondo, no eres el Vincent de ese mundo donde no ha ocurrido nada, sino de este, en el que ha ocurrido todo.

–Lo siento, amo Leo, pero no puedo comprender lo que estás diciendo, porque ese ejemplo no puede aplicarse en mí. Porque, ya sea en ese mundo donde nada ha ocurrido o en este, en donde ha ocurrido todo, he acabado siendo feliz. Ahora vivo con mi hermano Gil y él está sonriendo, a pesar de que su espera está resultando ser larga. Además, incluso si me hubiera dado el ejemplo de un mundo donde ni Gil ni yo somos felices, me habría importado poco, por no decir absolutamente nada. Porque, como acaba de decir, ese no es mi mundo y no debería interesarme lo que suceda en él.

–Parece que aún te queda algo de malicia por dentro –comentó Leo–. Diciendo que no te importa en absoluto lo que le pase a Vincent.

–Pero es la verdad. No soy «ese» Vincent, «yo» soy Vincent. Él ya se las apañará de alguna forma u otra.

–¿No es muy optimista por tu parte? Nadie garantiza que él no quiera buscar un método para desaparecer, tal y como tú en el pasado.

–Puede ser, pero repito, no nos concierne lo que suceda en otros mundos ni en otras posibilidades. Solo podemos centrarnos en el mundo donde vivimos, aquí y ahora. Pero cambiemos de tema, mi deprimido amo. ¿Qué tal lo lleva con su nueva composición?

Leo deseó por un instante golpearle, pero se limitó a mirarle de reojo y responder.

–Bien. De momento va a buen ritmo. Si me mantengo así, lo terminaré a tiempo. –Miró fijamente la partitura que se hallaba sobre el atril del piano. Por el momento se hallaba incompleta, pero algún día de estos estaría terminada. La terminaría, siempre lo ha hecho a tiempo.

–Sin duda, seguro que a Elliot le gustará.

Su amo solo asintió con la cabeza, sin articular palabra ninguna. Pocos minutos después, Vincent lo dejó trabajando con su nueva canción. Cuando le vio marchar y de espaldas, Leo pensó en lo corto que tenía el pelo, antiguamente tan largo. Sin duda, el tiempo aún transcurría, aunque fuera lento para los dos. Y el tiempo que Elliot estuvo aquí se estaba alejando también, quedándose en el pasado.

Leo continuó componiendo su nueva canción, tenía que terminarla para el ocho de agosto. Fue en esa fecha cuando él nació. El cumpleaños de Elliot. Una fecha en la que, cada año, sin falta, le componía y le tocaba una canción diferente, compuesta por él mismo. Así, durante todos estos años, con todas sus canciones. Daba igual lo complicado que le resultaba hacerlo con una única mano, siempre procuraba acabarlas a tiempo, para tocarlas y ponerse con la siguiente. A veces hasta las volvía a tocar para pasar el rato, preguntándose si le habían llegado, si le habían gustado. Aunque ese tipo de preguntas jamás recibía respuesta, ni las recibirían.

 _«Solo estás alargando el momento»_

–No hace falta que me lo repitas, Levi. –Esta vez ni hizo el esfuerzo de ocultar su molestia. Que le vieran hablar solo, si es que había alguien allí.

 _«Pero ese joven tiene su punto; todo lo que te ha mostrado Elly sobre ese otro mundo no te concierne. Para nada. En absoluto»_

–¡Ya lo sé! –gritó al fin. Definitivamente, le resultaba insufrible tratar con él. Por desgracia, tendría que hacerlo mientras viviera; toda la eternidad en el peor de los casos–. Lo sé perfectamente... Por eso voy a olvidar. Lo voy a olvidar todo.

 _«¿Y quién dice que debas olvidar todo?_

 _¿Por qué no seguir viviendo sin olvidar nada?_

 _Tal y como has estado haciendo hasta ahora»_

–Eso...

Leo desvió la mirada, aunque en primer lugar nunca hubo nadie a quien mirar directamente. En efecto, había estado viviendo sin olvidar nada. Lo que era, lo que hizo y lo que sucedió. Era simplemente incapaz de ello. Ver una habitación desordenada por él, estar atento al compás de la partitura, tocar y no llegar a las teclas con sus cinco dedos... Todo lo hacía consciente de lo más importante: que el tiempo seguía allí presente, incluso si fluía lentamente para él. Arreglando y destruyendo, regalándole y arrebatándole cosas preciadas, curando y abriendo viejas heridas, cambiando y no cambiando todo a su alrededor... Siempre polifacético, casi contradictorio, pero que en el fondo no era más que caprichoso, modificando lo que se le antojaba.

Todo menos sus manías, su carácter y el hecho de que Elliot estaba muerto.

 _«Háblalo apropiadamente. Acláralo»_

–¿Con quién? –No le respondió. Se fue y se ocultó en alguna parte de su conciencia, sin decirle nada. Suspiró profundamente–. Hace lo que le viene en gana.

Tras este corto descanso, Leo prosiguió con su composición. El proceso resultaba lento, tocando las teclas con cinco dedos y luego con esa misma mano coger la partitura y modificar las partes correspondientes, mas no podía hacer nada por acelerarlo. De todas formas, no tenía prisa. Nada le esperaba después de acabar, solo continuar con la siguiente canción para el siguiente cumpleaños. Así durante todos estos años y los siguientes, tal vez hasta que su vida llegara a su fin. ¿Aunque cuándo llegaría? No lo sabía, pero sentía que no le quedaba mucho. Llegará sin avisarle y terminará con todo. Así era el tiempo.

Y sin embargo, se sentía demasiado larga la espera, tanto que en muchas ocasiones se planteó acabarlo por sí mismo, pero nunca le dio el punto y final.

Como había dicho Levi, solo estaba alargando el momento.

Si por algo hacía todo esto, si por algo escribía tantas canciones, tal vez fuera por esperar una respuesta que no llegará. Jamás.

* * *

–Pronto será tu cumpleaños –le hizo saber Leo en una de sus visitas.

–¡Oh! ¿Será mi cumpleaños? –La pregunta sonaba tonta, pero Elly no pudo evitar realizarla al igual que todos los años, ya que el tiempo carecía de sentido en su hogar. Hasta el día en que comenzó a llamarse Elly no le habían dado regalos de cumpleaños, porque ni siquiera sabía desde cuándo estaba allí ni si había llegado a nacer. De modo que pusieron como fecha el día en que su nombre fue Elly.

–Sí, será tu cumpleaños. Y eso implica regalos de cumpleaños. ¿Hay algo que desees en especial?

Elly se llevó el dedo a la barbilla, pensativo. ¿Qué podía pedir? Mientras se preguntaba aquello, miró fijamente a Leo. Su sonrisa lucía tan amable como siempre, pero no le terminaba de gustar. Aún se sentía fría, se sentía así desde aquella visita en donde su nombre sonó igual. Y eso entristecía a Elly.

Entonces tuvo una idea.

–Ya sé lo que quiero.

–¿En serio? Cuenta.

Elly esbozó una sonrisa infantil, de oreja a oreja, y dijo:

–¡Quiero hacer feliz a Leo! –El joven parpadeó, perplejo.

–¿Feliz a mí? –se señaló.

–¡Sí! ¡A ti! –le señaló–. Por eso, ¿qué es lo que deseas? ¡Lo cumpliré sin duda!

–No creo que eso sea... –El rictus de su boca se torció de forma incómoda–. ¿Por qué no pides algo para ti? Es tu regalo al fin y al cabo.

–¡Pero ya lo he pedido! Quiero hacer feliz a Leo, así que pídemelo. Lo que sea.

–No tengo ninguno.

–Venga, Leo. No seas tími...

–¡He dicho que no! –El grito lo pilló tan desprevenido que dio un respingo. No estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a Leo gritar, porque cada vez que lo hacía conseguía asustarlo hasta el punto de llorar, mas se contenía. Después le ponía triste, porque su mirada reflejaba el deseo que tanto se negaba en pedirle, incluso si ambos lo conocían. No ha cambiado desde la primera vez que conversaron. Elly bajó la cabeza, apenado. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Leo le imitó–. Lo siento mucho... No debería haber gritado.

–No pasa nada. Es mi culpa por insistir. –Y sonrió forzosamente, lo que menos le gustaba era preocupar a Leo.

–Dejemos esto aquí. ¿Seguro que no hay otra cosa que desees?

No, no había nada más, se dijo para sus adentros. Pero no era conveniente insistir con ello, de modo que negó suavemente con la cabeza. Leo se limitó a soltar un «Ya veo» y proceder con su regreso a su mundo. Elly no quería dejarlo partir todavía, no sin antes hacerle realidad su deseo, el que jamás saldría de sus labios.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea: no sería concederle su deseo exactamente, sin embargo, se acercaba lo suficiente como para que Leo se sintiera satisfecho, feliz.

De modo que, sin que se diera cuenta, Elly fue aproximándose con sigilo hasta situarse detrás de Leo. Rozó su palma con su espalda y, en un visto y no visto, sus pies se detuvieron y su cuerpo se derrumbó, como si hubieran cortado aquellas cadenas que lo ataban a mantenerse en pie; todo sucedió en un único suspiro. Elly lo agarró como pudo y, si bien pesaba lo suyo, no le impidió reposarlo en sus rodillas. En estos momentos, más allá de sus párpados cerrados, le estaba enseñando uno de los muchos, infinitos mundos paralelos. Un mundo en donde se encontraba aquello que echaba tanto de menos, aquello que ya no estaba junto a él. Elly no pudo evitar reír para sí mismo. ¿Qué cara pondría cuando se despertara? ¿Se sentiría feliz por lo que había hecho? ¿Le acariciaría la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento? Eso solo podía saberlo en cuanto abriera los ojos. ¡Cuánto se moría por saber cómo reaccionaría! ¡Qué emoción!

En el fondo, esperaba todo aquello, pero lo bueno solo sucedía en esos muchos cuentos de hadas que tantas veces Leo le leyó.

* * *

Leo se quedó parado durante largo rato frente a la puerta de los Baskerville, dubitativo, antes de decidirse y adentrarse en él. Como siempre, el escenario cambió de forma casi vertiginosa, provocando que tuviera que frotarse los ojos ante el contraste de brillo que hubo. No importaba cuántas veces entrase en el Abismo, el cambio simplemente resultaba demasiado drástico. Cuando pudo acostumbrarse a la luz, las penumbras y las grietas que rodeaban la puerta habían desaparecido en torno a él; solo había luminosidad por todos lados, representada por un inmenso color dorado. Un suelo dorado que no sentía, un horizonte dorado cuyo final no vislumbraba y una lluvia de gotas doradas que descendían sobre él con tal lentitud que parecían más unos copos de nieve fabricados de oro. Era la luz que hubo y había en el Abismo, antes de que la oscuridad lo engullera todo.

Esta vez, como era de esperarse, Elly no se encontraba aquí para darle la bienvenida. Casi siempre se quedaba cerca de la entrada, aguardando su regreso por muy incierto que resultara el pasar del tiempo, y le guiaba por todo aquel laberinto de oro puro a ninguna y a todas parte. El rumbo y el destino no importaban, al fin y al cabo, todo se componía del mismo espacio. De modo que Leo se puso a andar sin pensar por dónde iba, esperando encontrarse tarde o temprano con Elly. Un rato más tarde, un débil llanto se distinguió entre todo el silencio, y él puso dirección al origen del mismo. Eventualmente, los dos se reunieron. Por supuesto, Elly continuaba llorando bien alto, como todo niño pequeño culpable de haber hecho algo malo, pero que no alcanzaba a comprender en su totalidad en qué consistía su pecado.

–Deja de llorar. –En ese instante los llantos cesaron, mas las lágrimas continuaron cayendo. Elly abrió los ojos y, tan pronto como divisó a Leo, se ocultó entre sus rodillas. Este no pudo evitar acariciarle el pelo con una sonrisa en el rostro, y se puso de cuclillas frente a él–. Vamos, mírame a los ojos.

Elly sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación, aún escondido.

–Yo solo quería hacer feliz a Leo, –Su voz sonaba ahogada–, y sin embargo... dijo... dijo...

–Sí. Recuerdo lo que dije –admitió, con tono suave–. Que nunca jamás volvieras a hacerlo. Que te odiaría para toda la vida si lo repetías de nuevo. Recuerdo que te lo dije antes. Pero me retracto, no hay manera de que te pueda odiar. Así que levanta la cabeza, Elly. Ya no sigo enfadado contigo.

No lo hizo directamente, pero con que le mirara de nuevo a la cara le fue suficiente. Por otro lado, las lágrimas de Elly se congelaron en el contorno de sus ojos al ver que Leo le sonreía como siempre. No hacía tanto frío como antes.

–¿No me odias? ¿Seguro que no me odias? ¿Ni un poquito?

–No, no lo hago. Así que –Leo pellizco su nariz, sacándole una mueca infantil– alegra esa cara.

Tal y como le dijo, inmediatamente esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Menos mal... –murmuró para sí mismo–. No habría sabido qué hacer si me odiabas.

–¿Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo, cuando comencé a visitarte, me hiciste una promesa –Leo realizó una breve pausa y, a continuación, repodujo luego las palabras de aquel momento–: «Prométeme que nunca cambiarás el pasado. Incluso si te lo llego a pedir alguna vez. No lo cambies nunca». Te lo dije aquella vez con la esperanza de que supieras qué es lo que deseo. No quiero cambiar nada. No puede cambiar nada. Porque entonces todo, estas visitas, esta amistad, este trayecto, no habrían servido para nada. Todo debe permanecer tal y como está.

–Pero Leo –le interrumpió Elly–, ese no es tu único deseo. No solo no quieres cambiar el pasado. Aún te queda un deseo, ¿cierto?

Leo no pudo contener una sonrisa amarga en su interior.

–Mentiría si dijera que no lo tengo –confesó él–. En efecto, tengo un deseo que me gustaría cumplir.

–¡Entonces...!

–¡Pero simplemente no puedo! Así no es como va el tiempo, sería rebelarse contra él. Y el tiempo jamás puede ser esclavizado; solo esclavizar. Tengo que seguir su curso. Porque, antes que Glen Baskerville, antes que un propio Baskerville, soy Leo. Soy una existencia finita, como los relojes de bolsillo, limitados a marcar doce horas. –Su voz sonó cada vez más quebrada, como si un espejo se resquebrajara poco a poco por cada recuerdo que atravesaba su mente. Pero cómo podía evitarlo; llevaba demasiado años alargándolo todo. Recordándose lo que debía hacer, lo que no debía hacer... Y lo que deseaba y no podía cumplir. Sabía que aún quedaba un deseo dentro de él, pero simplemente fue más sencillo fingir que se había esfumado. Lo sabía desde el principio. Porque...–. No puedo hacerlo realidad, ¿entiendes?

Es cierto, no podía hacerse realidad. Porque no es lo que él habría deseado, y le habría pegado un buen puñetazo en la cara por ello.

–Leo... –Un breve silencio se apoderó de los dos antes de que continuara–. Dime, ¿qué es lo que más deseas en este mundo?

Ambos lo conocían, incluso si nadie llegó a contarlo alguna vez. El deseo que nunca salió de los labios de Leo. El deseo que, sumergido en lágrimas, estaba emergiendo para escapar de esos labios sellados.

Y entonces, con las manos aferrando su despeinado cabello y ocultando ese frágil, lloroso rostro, finalmente lo dijo.

–Desearía que estuvieras aquí... Elliot.

A pesar del dolor reflejado en su ser entero, Elly sonrió con ternura. No hacía nada de frío.

–Tenías uno después de todo.

* * *

La primera canción que compuso para Elliot la terminó varios meses después de su muerte, tras percatarse de que, hasta ese momento, jamás le había regalado una. Ninguna compuesta por él; porque Lacie le pertenecía al anterior Glen, dedicada para la propia Lacie. Tal vez fue ahí donde comenzó a torcerse todo. Aun cuando se dijo que continuaría viviendo esta vida que le había tocado. Una vida más larga que la de Elliot, si aún estuviera aquí; y la suya juntas, si jamás hubiera sido el raro. Año tras año, canción tras canción, fue desviándose sin darse cuenta hasta llegar donde estaba ahora, en un bucle repetitivo que solo terminaría junto a su vida, solo cuando le llegara la hora de morir y reencarnar en el siguiente Glen. Si no se dio cuenta de esto fue porque no había marcha atrás, porque ya hace mucho que estaba destruido.

Y lo único que podía hacer hasta que le llegara la hora era continuar hacia adelante con lo que había arrastrado durante todo el camino, y seguir tocando.

–Lamento mucho que hayas visto ese lado lamentable de mí –se disculpó Leo, a unos pasos de regresar a su mundo–. Debería darme vergüenza.

–En absoluto –negó Elly, sonriente–. El no tener miedo a sufrir no significa ser fuerte. Y el llorar tampoco debería de serlo. Tú mismo me lo has dicho un montón de veces.

–Tienes razón –sonrió–. Pero cambiando de tema... En serio, ¿no te apetece otra cosa para tu cumpleaños? Que no sea hacerme feliz. –Elly bufó, inflando los mofletes, pero no insistió con ello. Ya había aprendido que no era bueno hacerlo.

–Vaaale... Pues deseo que me leas un libro. «Holy Knight».

–¿Otra vez? ¿Seguro que no deseas otra cosa? Al menos que te lea un libro diferente.

–¡Pero tiene que ser «Holy Knight»! –insistió él a la vez que agitaba los brazos de arriba a abajo.

–Lo sé. Te encanta esa saga, ¿cierto? –Elly asintió enérgicamente como respuesta. Leo rio–. De acuerdo, para la próxima te lo leeré sin duda. Nos vemos.

Elly volvió a esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¡Hasta luego, Leo!

Lo que no supo él, sin embargo, es que mientras Elly sacudía el brazo en señal de despedida, había vuelto a cometer una travesura.

–Es que simplemente no he podido evitarlo. Dejar las cosas así como así –comentó para sí mismo, una vez se hubo marchado–. Espero que me disculpes algún día, Leo.

En cambio, Leo regresó sin problemas a su mundo y se volvió a la mansión. Esta seguía con el mismo aire desvalido y fantasmal que de costumbre, y los hierbajos crecían descontroladamente a su alrededor. Inmerso en medio del bosque, aún permanecía escondido del mundo exterior, tal y como se veía antes de que saliera de ella: una verdadera mansión embrujada. Abrió la puerta y no encontró a Vincent por ninguna parte. Tal vez en ese corto tiempo en el que permaneció ausente ya hubo regresado adonde su hermano. Fue en ese justo momento cuando, de pronto, el piano de la sala empezó a sonar. Era la canción que actualmente estaba componiendo, la cual se hallaba sin acabar.

–Tiene que ser Vincent. Ya se equivocará tarde o temprano.

Sin embargo, y contradiciendo todo lo que supuso, el error, la nota disonante nunca llegó. Es más, la precisión con la cual sonaban los acordes le helaba la sangre, como esa afilada uña de hielo que le recorrió la espalda aquella vez, estremeciéndolo. No, no, no. No podía ser verdad. Debía ser otro de los muchos, infinitos mundos paralelos que le mostró Elly. Tenía que ser eso.

Y sin embargo, algo en su interior le avisaba a gritos que se moviera, que corriera hacia el piano. Que abriera la puerta que lo separaba de aquel sonido y descubriera que, en el fondo, se trataba de Vincent tocando bien para variar.

«No, es simplemente imposible», se convenció. «Él no puede estar aquí».

Leo abrió la puerta de par en par.

Y él estaba allí.

–Elliot...

El joven, más pequeño de lo que recordaba, detuvo los dedos en cuanto escuchó su nombre y se volvió para mirarlo fijamente.

–¿Eres quién ha compuesto todas estas canciones? –Sin poder articular palabra alguna, él asintió–. Siento haber curioseado sin tu permiso, pero pensaba que la casa llevaba un tiempo abandonada, así que he estado tocándolas desde que descubrí este lugar, como una base secreta. No he movido mucho las cosas por si acaso y he afinado el piano siempre que he podido. Por cierto, son muy buenas estas canciones. Por alguna razón, cada vez que me pongo a tocarlas, me inunda un sentimiento extraño que no hace sino ahogarme el corazón... –El joven aferró una de sus manos sobre su pecho con expresión dolorosa y, al segundo siguiente, se sonrojó, probablemente tras percatarse de lo que acababa de decir–. ¿¡Y yo por qué estoy contándole todas estas cosas a un desconocido!?

Leo se fue acercando con lentitud, como si temiera que se fuera a escapar al igual que un sueño. A medida que atravesaba el laberinto de libros y papeles, todo se volvía más claro. Las páginas estaban teñidas de amarillo y las tapas de los libros, completamente llenas de polvo. Y Elliot... El joven que creyó ver más pequeño de lo que recordaba era realmente pequeño. Más bajito, con los dedos más cortos, con la voz más aguda... Pero el pelo, el carácter, el color de ojos seguían igual.

Sin duda, el tiempo era caprichoso.

–Pero la verdad, si eres el dueño de este lugar, ¡debería darte vergüenza! –le inquirió con el dedo–. ¡Menudo desorden hay aquí dentro! Si es que desde el principio nunca fuiste bueno ordenando, _Leo._

Leo abrió los ojos, perplejo ante semejante contradicción.

Definitivamente, el tiempo solo cambiaba lo que se le antojaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, Leo se abalanzó sobre el joven y le abrazó como pudo con su único brazo. En el proceso, sintió también que algo se escapa de sus ojos. Al parecer eran sus lágrimas.

–Elliot... –le llamó, esperando que respondiera por ese nombre.

–Ese es mi nombre... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Elliot... ¿Te gustan estas canciones? –le preguntó, con el rostro enterrado en su hombro, más delgado de lo que recordaba, pero que se volvería más ancho con el paso de los años. Cuando se convirtiera en todo un hombre de dieciséis años otra vez.

–Sí, me gustan mucho. –Elliot no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. No comprendía ahora, pero sin duda le contaría las cosas apropiadamente. Hablaría con él.

–Me alegro... –Entre lágrimas, esbozó una radiante sonrisa–. Porque todas estas canciones son para ti, Elliot.

No era su cumpleaños, y sin embargo, le habían cumplido un deseo. Un deseo que llevaba esperando que se cumpliera desde hace mucho, mucho...

Elliot estaba aquí, tal y como había deseado. Y esta vez de verdad.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Elliot.

* * *

Es el primer fic que escribo, tanto de Pandora Hearts como de mis personajes favoritos, Leo y Elliot. Por un momento pensé que no lo acabaría a tiempo, pero de la noche a la mañana, en estos dos días, he podido avanzar hasta conseguirlo (y escribir tanto desde hacía tiempo. ¡Casi 4000 palabras! Un milagro).

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como yo lo he sufrido, como amante (lo admito) del dolor ajeno. Por supuesto, va dedicado para el pequeño Elliot que, como mencioné antes, cumple años.

Ojalá sea pronto el día en que venga otro fic de PH.

Nos leemos.

By Kirino Sora.


End file.
